1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to maintenance devices that perform maintenance of a liquid ejecting unit and liquid ejecting apparatuses.
2. Related Art
As described in JP-A-6-143597, there is a type of maintenance device for a liquid ejecting apparatus such as an ink jet printer which has a wiper that is configured to wipe over a liquid ejecting unit so as to perform a wiping operation for removing a foreign substance attached on the liquid ejecting unit.
When a motor is used as a drive source that reciprocates the wiper for allowing the wiper to perform a forward motion by rotation of the motor in one direction and allowing the wiper to perform a backward motion by rotation of the motor in the other direction, the rotation direction of the motor needs to be switched to change the moving direction, which causes a problem of complicated control of the motor.
Further, such a problem exists not only in ink jet printers, but also in maintenance devices that perform a wiping operation by reciprocating the wiper.